endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoshin Yagami
Shoshin Yagami (夜神, 初心) is the Matriarch of the Yagami Family, a pure soul and the First Shinigami. Character History Shoshin is the daughter of Lady Shino Yagami, a powerful widow looking to bring her family back to power and Lord Mitsurugi Tsurugi, a landless priest. Shoshin's older half brother is Miraiko, Lord Tsurugi's bastard child. Lord Tsurugi could see spirits and was brought in, so that he may bestow his gifts into the Yagami bloodline and Shoshin was the result, heir to both the Yagami Clan and the Tsurugi Clan as Mitsurugi's true born heir. Shoshin after her home land was decimated and her father killed, joined her brother Miraiko on a quest to find a way to destroy the beasts that attacked their family, that only she and he could see. Eventually they came across the Spirit King and became pure souls, eating from the mystical Quince fruit born of the tree of immortality. Shoshin and Miraiko then unlocked their potential powers and fought against the Titan's that were corrupting the spirits of the world. Shoshin dies in the battle of Chronos and Rhea, Miraiko goes insane in rage and kills and seals the remains of Chrono's into his own staff 'Harpe'. Miraiko then went around the world, gathering and training those humans who had been tainted with the demons energy and taught them how to use the latent energy inside them. He even had two children, Karna and Arjuna. Eventually fighting the first Army of Vastolordes, Miraiko now over 100 years old died and his soul was dragged away by the Titan Krios. But as he was being dragged away he saw the doors to his old home in the Yagami Palace in the sky, the black butterflies that used to fly through the gardens, and the doors slid open and he saw the faint figure of an angel. Miraiko's soul was carried off, but the Angel in the sky was Shoshin reborn, she had shed her mortal coil of flesh and blood accepting in her status of pure soul. She weaponized her power in a replica of the deathsword created by Asuchi called the Zanpaktou. A blank sword that allowed you to put part of your soul, your 'Grace' into the weapon, allowing you access to the power of your inner soul. She flew down having spent the last 64 years learning and training others while she lived in the heavenly realm unable to create a door between the two until now. With two strikes of her blade the armies of Vastolordes were pushed back, and the sky burst forth with gods of death, here to purge the world of the demons. The Fullbringers and Shinigami worked together to defeat the hollows. In the end Miraiko's Children Karna and Arjuna are introduced to Shoshin, now known as Captain Commander of the Gotei Ten, Shoshin Yagami. They form a truce, between the Shinigami and the Humans. The Humans start to war between themselves, as the children of Miraiko turn on each other. Shoshin eventually dies at the age of 1080. Abilities and Weapons Fullbring- Tenko Shoshin is a high level fullbringer, not as high as Miraiko as he had more life as a human. As a Fullbringer, she would fullbring her small Tanto blade. It's name was Tenko. Tenko 'Child of Heaven/Change Direction' had the ability to bring out her innerself and draw power from others. Shoshin's inner self the heir to so many lineages manifested her power as strength, speed and the mental capacity to be who she was meant to be. This essentially increases all her physical stats to extra high levels, removes weak emotions such as guilt, it turns her into the ultimate warrior. The longer she has it activated, the more intense it's affects go, until it forces her to kill, turning her into machine of death. Shoshin is technically a Soul Eater like the Majins and due to Shoshins innate power, she absorbed the concept of the Darkness from her trainer Rasko. Zanpaktou- Tenjo Tenge When Shoshin became a Shinigami, she gained two Zanpaktou's one for Ouranos and one for Gaia. She wears three swords her Zanpaktou's: a Katana and a Nodachi respectively as well as a small Tanto. Shikai: Fortify... Tenjo Tenge, Tenjo becomes wrapped in a flurry of wind and fierce energy and Tenge glows with a pulse of the earth. Tenjo grants high level air and wind manipulation and Tenge gives high level earth manipulation, as well as both of them can fortify their elements with reishi and reiryoku. Bankai: Tenjo Tenge Ikki Toushin (Heaven and Earth, One who has matched the might of God.) Shoshin, becomes wrapped in the power of the Gods Gaia and Ouranos, Armour made of the precious metals and gemstones, and thunder, wind and storms as her cape and aura, it greatly increases all her stats, and increases her earth and airbending techniques, allowing them to work on their own sentience. Bankai 2: Tenjo Tenge Ikki Toushin Tenko Ishi (Heaven and Earth, The Demigod who has the might of gods.) Shoshin becomes a blacked figure of darkness, and a fluid form as if made of shadows, holding only her Tanto. Also to the field there are summoned 3 elegantly dressed ghostly figures. Two Women and a Man, spiritual avatars of Gaia, Rhea and Ouranos. As Shoshin is in her Kenpachi form, these 3 figures assist her in the battle, with Earthbending, Force, Space and reishi manipulation and Airbending respectively. She can stab her Tanto into any of the ghostly figures to combine with them, each of them when stabbed turns into a power shroud set, turning her into a vessel for the chosen deities power. She can also use this ability to stab others and wear their power also. Shift/Banrei: Watashi wa Tenko Anata no tsuyo-sa wa watashi no monodesu (I am the Child of Heaven and your power is mine) This is Shoshin's final form and most powerful transformation. Shoshin loses the power of her Zanpaktous, the spirits of Gaia and Ouranos, but this time she can summon the avatars of those who made an impact upon the person she is and use them as conduits for Tenko or as ethereal protectors. Miraiko - The Thunder Child: The power of Reishi control Onimei - The Demons Eye: The power of Magics and Kidou Rasko - The Duality of Nature: The control of the light and darkness present in all energies. Asuchi - The Builder: The ability to manifest artefacts to aide in battle. Trivia Shoshin is the youngest of the 5 original pure souls as well as being the strongest. Shoshin's Fullbring Tenko, is the oldest Tsukumogami and will only accept those of Shoshin's own bloodline if worthy, it is the second strongest Tsukumogami after her brother Miraiko's Harpé. Tenko means in Japanese 'changing direction' symbolic due to it's nature of changing the directions and currents of power from the victim into Shoshin herself. Tenko also means a specific kind of powerful Kitsune, the strongest class to which possession from results in divine power and foresight combines nicely with the meaning of her own name, 'beginners mind' representing her openness to not only knowledge but power. Tenko however is spelt with the kanji for Ten(天) meaning heaven and Ko(子) meaning child, together representing 'Demigod' rather than the correct term and kanji Hanshin(半神).Category:Noble Category:Yagami Category:Tsurugi Category:Earth Category:Air